Helping a friend
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: "She had warned Hugo not to study in the rain, but he had insisted on it." When Shimmer comes to help a sick Hugo, she does something she doesn't do in front of other people. But she does it for Hugo. One-shot, featuring Hugo X OC.


**Ok, this is a cutesy little one-shot featuring Shimmer and Hugo.**

 **Shimmer: Didn't you already make one?**

 **Me: Not like this before!**

Hugo: **You're not gonna show me doing something embarrassing, are you?**

 **Me: Uh, noooooooooooooo...**

 **Shimmer: Ladybug?**

 **Me: Uh, uh, enjoy! Hugo's gonna be** ** _so_** **ticked with me.**

Shimmer walked over to the sick bay. She had second thoughts about this, but she had ignored them. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought. Then she walked in, and saw Hugo.

/

When she walked in, she hadn't expected this. Hugo was laying on a bed, shivering and coughing. He was sweating, pale, and constantly shifting. She had warned him about studying in the rain, but he had insisted on doing it. A unicorn-dragon hybrid looked up at the Life Mabu, and smiled.

"Hello, Shimmer. Don't worry, Hugo is just fine. He just needs some rest." She told her. Shimmer nodded, and she sat down. Hugo moaned, and he whimpered.

"Hi Hugo." She said. Whirlwind smiled, and walked out of the room.

"If you need me, just call." Whrilwind called over her shoulder. Shimmer smiled.

"I think I'll be ok." She called after her. After Whirlwind left, Shimmer looked down. She put Hugo's head in her lap, and stroked his back. Hugo whimpered softly.

"Mom..." He whimpered. Shimmer sighed. She took his glasses off, and placed them on his bedside table. After this, she began singing.

 _"See the stars around you,"_

 _"See them shine in the night,"_

 _"Beauty and light,"_

 _"Shining through the darkness,"_

 _"Sparks of hope,"_

 _"Light of dreams,"_

 _"So sleep my friend,"_

 _"Sleep my friend,"_

 _"And do not fear the dark..."_

/

Hugo groaned, feeling his headache pounded on his eyes. He cracked open his eyes, and saw the world was blurry. _Someone must have taken my glasses off,_ he thought. Then he heard the singing. He looked up, and saw a blurred figure. Who was it? He groaned, and he closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep.

/

Flynn was walking around the academy, when he heard the singing. It sounded like his younger sister Shimmer. That surprised him. Ever since she got kidnapped by trolls, she hated singing in public. Even in front of a small group of people. He followed the voice, and found himself at the sick bay. He opened the door, and saw Shimmer, Hugo in lap, singing. Flynn gaped. She was singing in front of Hugo. When she looked up, she shrieked.

"Flynn! How long were you standing there?!" She screamed. Flynn shrugged.

"Only a few moments. Was that lullaby you were singing the one mom sang to us?" He asked. Shimmer glanced down.

"Yes." She said. Flynn smiled.

"So, have you gotten over your stage fright?" He asked. Shimmer sighed.

"Flynn, that doesn't count. Because of the fever, Hugo won't even remember this." She told him. Flynn sighed.

"Ok. Later!" He said, walking out of the room. Shimmer sighed, looking at Hugo.

"Oh, Hugo. If only you knew how much I care for you." She sighed. Then, she placed him back on the bed, and walked away.

/

In a few weeks, Hugo was better. He was back to studying and fearing sheep. Shimmer was glad he was better. When she was in the common room, Hugo walked in.

"Hey, Shimmer?" He asked her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"This is going to sound really weird, but I think someone was singing to me while I was sick." He told her. Shimmer blushed, and turned to him.

"Huh. Weird." She said nervously. Hugo nodded.

"Yeah, and the funny thing was, whoever was singing sounded like you."

"Maybe you imagined it."

Hugo shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Hugo said. Then he walked out of the Common Room.

/

 **And here it is! My second Hugmer story.**

 **Shimmer: Hugmer?**

 **Me: The shipping of you and Hugo.**

 **Both Shimmer and Hugo: (Turn away from eachother, blushing.)**

 **Me: Ok. Review, read, all that good stuff.**


End file.
